


Working Out the Verses

by PJVilar



Category: Rent - Larson
Genre: Anal Fingering, Friends to Lovers, From Sex to Love, HIV/AIDS, M/M, Safer Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-09
Updated: 2014-02-09
Packaged: 2018-01-11 19:13:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1176839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PJVilar/pseuds/PJVilar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>More than just fucking around.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Working Out the Verses

It took Roger a while to get the idea. At first, fucking around with Mark felt like just that – heady and stupid, hands and kissing. It was nice to just open his mouth and feel good. He felt want in his balls and his stomach, wanted in his chest and the smiles he couldn't stop. That part was easy.

But then Mark wanted more. “More than just fucking around,” he muttered one night and then excused himself to go out, camera in hand. Roger thought, okay, he wants, what? Oral sex? Penetration? The possibilities of that with a negative partner was scary enough but then, hand idly strumming a G chord as he sat on the fire escape, Roger got it. The shy glance away and Mark's hunched shoulders, the way his characteristic nervousness was smoothing into something fluid when they touched. 

More than fucking around.

Mark seemed to believe they could make a relationship and for once Roger couldn't argue. They'd already made a life, made a home. Roger already loved Mark. Had forever, really. It made him willing to try for whatever version of forever they could get, some variation on now.

So he learns, sometimes with folded arms and more than a little judgement, not to push back and not to run. He learns that those latex gloves look dumb and smell weird but in this new world there's Mark, wearing one on his wide right hand, biting kisses along the insides of Roger's thighs to distract from what he's doing down there, lubing up the glove. He learns that letting someone inside you can still be safe, and that being safe can still make you howl, still make you sing. He learns what Mark looks like, somehow frowning in concentration with dilated eyes, putting together how to make Roger fall apart.

He writes songs all the time now.


End file.
